Coin Operated Girl
by Akatsuki's Arisa Raven
Summary: Sasori's puppet remembers her maker. No Mary Sue's, M for Hidan, and mainly SasoXOC.


A/N: Hellur :3 This is my SECOND EVER Story on Fanfiction. This time, it's a Sasori X OC, but only because (I Think) I thought of a really good idea. I think OC's name defines her; Rin. It means Cold, dignified, and severe

"What has Sasori been doing this whole time? He's never up for art anymore..." Deidara said, walking into the common-room of the hideout. Itachi looked up, as well as Konan. Deidara sat down on the couch, between them.

"Have you bothered to check on him at all?" Konan asked, looking back at her magazine.  
"Well, yeah, hm. But he always shouts at me to 'Get away, I'm working!' And I'm not going to open the door on him, yeah." Deidara explained.  
"Ugh, fine, _I'll _go check on him." Konan said, standing up and walking to the door of Sasori's room.

"Uh! Konan, I don't think yo-" Deidara said, twisting around on the couch to watch her as she pounded on Sasori's door and pulled it open. Konan gasped.

"Oh.. Sasori, she's beautiful..." Konan said, covering her mouth with her hand. On Sasori's floor, was the new puppet he'd been working on. Sasori sat cross-legged on the floor next to it- her, her head in his lap as he added the facial features. She looked completely human, right down to the nails on her delicate fingers. Her cold light blue eyes stood out with her dark black hair.

"Rin.." Sasori muttered, continuing with her face. "Her name is Rin."

"Oh my... Sasori..." Konan whispered. Unlike the other puppets Sasori had made, Rin had no lines, or marks in her skin. She looked completely human.

"Leave. so I can finish her." Sasori growled, his head hung over Rin's. Konan slowly backed out, and closed the door. She lowered her hand from her face, and walked back to the couch, sitting back and resuming reading her magazine, as if nothing had happened. Itachi stayed silent, reading his book.

"He's working on another puppet... Don't disturb him." Konan said, looking Deidara in the eye.

"What did she look like? I heard you talking about her. Rin, is it?"

"Just... Shh, you'll see." Konan said, leaving the room, and walking to her own.

Sasori looked at his masterpiece. She was sitting in a chair, her head slightly cocked to the side. Sadly, he could not keep her. She was supposed to be sold to a puppeteer who worked as a children's entertainer. Sasori had put so much detail into Rin, that he could not believe she would be sold away. But, that's what she was for, and he could always make another... Couldn't he?

"Sasori, there's a man at the door who wants to see you." Konan told him through the door. Sasori picked up Rin.

"Okay, I'll be out there in a moment." Sasori said, shifting her so she was lying in his arms. He opened the door, and stepped out, closing it behind him. The puppeteer stood in the door frame, leaning against it. He was very tall, and greasy brown hair.

"So, you wanted R- a puppet?" Sasori asked him.

"Yeah, my other one's broken, and I don't know how to repair somethin' like that." He said.

"All right, well pay up." Sasori said, mostly looking at Rin.

"Wait a minute, what can that do?" The man said, motioning to the puppet.

"Well obviously, you can attach strings to her, but here," Sasori put her on her feet, and she stood. He put in a small round object into her back, and stepped away. Rin blinked to life, and preformed a short dance. Her joints were built like a human, so she moved quite gracefully, but sometimes she seemed to tremble, like a human would. Her tutu and leotard( I think that's how you spell it XD If you need a picture, look at my profile pic :3) allowed her to swing her legs up, but she couldn't swing them very high, and if she did, her leg would, again, tremble. After her dance was over, she blinked once, and stood still, her eyes turning glassy again. The man in the door frame smiled.

"Perfect, here," He said, handing Sasori the small pouch of money, as Sasori gave him the puppet. The man, not realizing how easy it really was to break puppets, slung her over his shoulder, and turned, leaving the hideout. Sasori closed the door, and turned around to see Konan. She was staring at him in shock.

"You just sold her to … that?" She asked, her voice shrill.

"Yeah, I thought I could use some extra money."

"That's what Kakuzu is for, I don't understand... Why? She was... amazing. I can't believe you put that much detail into her just to make a couple bucks."

"I did it because I did." Sasori growled. He stomped back to his room. If you love something, you have to let it go, right? He asked himself.


End file.
